The Fantastic Tales of the Four Marauders
by She Who Nailed It
Summary: WATCH OUT HOGWARTS, THE MARAUDERS ARE HERE!
1. Year 1

_**~The Fantastic Tales of the Four Marauders~**_

Written by CaptnBucky

A/N: Hiya! So this is actually an updated version of this story. I had originally posted this story on a different account, but now it's bye bye. Anyway, hopefully I captured the ADD little boy of James, the almost haughty and stuck up Sirius, and the kind and thoughtful Remus in my story. Also, I don't have any nice words to say to Peter sooo... I'm not really worried about capturing his personality much. Seriously. Nobody likes Peter.

* * *

==James Potter==

What the heck?! What was that serious hot lookin' girl doing with that total slime ball?! I don't know, maybe she's only good looking next to that creep. Oh well, I hate puberty.

I couldn't help but listen in. They were talking about… uhh… tuna? No, Tuney? Who wants that name?! I would die with that name!

I glanced up at the girl who the slimy dude called Lily. She was crying.

Ahhh! She looked at me! What do I do?! Help help! Does my hair look okay?! I stopped messing with my hair, Sirius was smirking at me. I glared at him. Look, I had to make sure my hair didn't look TOO nice. I always thought the messy hair looked kinda handsome, but Sirius thought it was lame.

"You better be Slytherin," The freak with slimy hair said.

"Slytherin?" Sniffed Lily.

Seize the chance, James! Say something witty! "Who wants to be Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow. C'mon, man, laugh! Laugh! "My family has always been in Slytherin," Sirius replied.

"Blimey," I said eagerly trying to cover up my horrible fail at being witty. "I thought you seemed alright!"

Sirius grinned, showing white teeth. "Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

I pretended to be holding a sword. I swung it around dramatically. "Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart! Like my dad!" I kinda missed my dad, already.

I flashed slime ball a look. Did he just make a mocking sound?! "Got a problem with that?!" I snapped angrily. I tried to appear all superior and fierce.

The _slime_ sneered a little. "No. If you rather be brawny than brainy—"

"Where're you hoping to go see as your neither?" Sirius interrupted rudely, grinning at me. He pushed his black hair to the side, giving the creep a sideways look.

I roared with laughter! Good old Sirius! What would I do without you?!

"Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment," Lily said coldly standing up.

Whoa! She's got a temper! My hand shot to my hair.

"Ooooo…" Sirius and I both mimicked.

"See ya, Snivellus!" Sirius mused loudly.

Ooo, nice nickname. Sirius and I did a fist bump. This was going to be freakin' awesome! We got the compartment to ourselves!

A few minutes later, the door slid open. My head jerked up, maybe Lily was back—Nahh… it was just some boy. He plopped down next to Sirius. I began to size him up.

"Who are you?" Sirius asked lazily.

The boy didn't look intimidated. Maybe he was older. But still, it bugged me, most people were intimidated by Sirius's manner and the way he carried himself.

"Remus Lupin," the boy said halfheartedly.

Sirius began to size him up now. I could tell that Sirius was interested in this boy. I smirked. How hard could we tease him until he left? Would he leave faster than Lily? Could we scare him or something?

"Were you raised by wolves? You know, Romulus and Remus?" I teased rudely, hopefully trying to make him uncomfortable.

Remus gave me a lazy look. "Do I look like I've been raised by wolves?" He said lashed back. I was a bit taken aback. Witty fellow! I looked at him harder. He had like... weird birthmarks… or were they scars?

"James… Potter," I said simply. I wanted to get to know this fellow.

Remus raised an eyebrow and looked out the window. I frowned. Maybe I didn't want to get to know him. In fact, maybe I hate him! Yeah I think I hate him! Right when I decided to bully him even more he said, "Want some chocolate?"

I blinked. "Chocolate?" I eyed the chocolate in Remus' hand. "Umm," I said trying to act cool. "I'm not into sweets very much."

Remus pulled out a bar of dark chocolate and began to munch on it. "Suit yourself."

Sirius looked at me and snorted. "Are you freakin' kidding me? James flipping loves chocolate. He'd snog it and marry it if it was possible." He smirked at me.

I glared back.

Remus gave me an amused look. He unwrapped the rest of the bar and snapped some off and handed it to me.

The best way to be my best friend is offer me choccccooolatee… I sucked on the bar, while my eyes rolled upwards.

"I'm Sirius Black," Sirius said, still in that bored haughty voice of his.

"Want some chocolate?" Remus asked.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "No, thank you."

Remus shrugged. I had a temptation to say that he loved chocolate, but he Sirius really wasn't into it, and it showed.

I kept munching on the chocolate, letting the lovely taste run allover my tongue. Maybe I didn't hate him after all.

* * *

~Remus Lupin~

We kinda had become friends within those hours. It was incredible how much chocolate James could devour. I thought he'd become sick, but he still managed to shovel down more sweets when the Trolley Witch stopped by.

Once we had all gotten off, Hagrid took us to the boats and we all loaded up. We three were chatting when a boy with mousy brown hair began to bounce up and down.

"I can't hold it anymore!" He whined.

I raised my eyebrow, while James and Sirius both looked at each other with amusement.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I need to use the loo! Really really bad!" He whimpered.

"Ummm," I said, while James and Sirius roared with laughter. "I think you'll have to hold it until we get there…" I avoided saying, just take a leak over the boat.

The boy with mousy brown hair bounced up and down even faster. "But… can't I just go in the lake?!"

"No," I snapped. "Don't be gross." I glared at James and Sirius who were now dying of laughter. Seriously? Why did they have to be so immature?

"I need to use the wee wee room!" James snickered mimicking and jumping up and down like this boy in front of me.

I rolled my eyes.

The boy pouted, but then brightened up. "I'm Peter Pettigrew!" He shoved his hand out to shake.

I looked at the hand and said dryly, "Um, Remus Lupin…"

I hesitated then held out my hand. Peter shook my hand violently. "Okay," I said pull my hand away. "I get it…"

"I'm James, Sir Bathroom Knight!" James teased, throwing his hand out at Peter.

Peter looked at James with awe, as if he said Sir Handsome Knight.

"Sirius," Sirius said moodily, as if he just had a sudden mood swing. He did not hold out his hand.

Peter made a little squealing noise. "I really have to go!"

I made a sour face and said, "Don't be gross!"

James laughed out loud and said exuberantly, "He might explode on you, Remus!"

"Shut up!" I spat back at James. Good grief, he was annoying.

Ugh, how much longer until we get there? This is embarrassing…

"Soooo," Peter said grinning at me. "What House are you going to be in?"

I sighed, "Whatever the Hat says I'm in."

Peter snickered and said, "I'm going to be in Gryffindor!"

James frowned and Sirius smirked at him. I too gave a little smile at my loud mouth friend who was yacking how he was going to be in Gryffindor. Drink your own medicine, you bugger.

"Listen to the sound of water," Sirius taunted at Peter.

"Yeah! It's so… watery! So much water… makes you need to go to the loo!" James smiled brightly. He jostled Peter a little and winked.

Peter squealed again and I shouted, "Stop it you two! I'm going to go deaf because of his screaming!"

Peter bit his lip and gave a nervous giggle.

I glanced at James. "Looking for someone?" I said, slowly smiling.

James stopped looking around the boat and said, "Nahhhh…"

Sirius and I gave each other secret looks. Yeah right. He was looking for a certain redhead. Who's name started with and L and ended with a ily.

* * *

!-Peter Pettigrew-!

Ummm… I kinda felt like an outcast already. I knew I was accepted into their group on the spot for some reason, but I felt like an outcast. Oh well. I'm already with the cooool kids! I've never been with the cool kids!

Shoot! I really need to… yeah… never mind. They'll just laugh! They're so funny though, even when they're making fun of me! And Remus is so nice! He's all like chilled out about everything! And James is sooo funny! I really shouldn't laugh so hard though, it just makes me wanna go even more!

And Sirius! He's just soooo cool!

We were pounding down the halls of Hogwarts, it's totally sweet! Way cooler than what mom and dad used to say about it! I mean seriously, it's so cool! There are paintings and they actually talk! But where's the wee wee room?!

Umm… now let's see… ah! "Hagrid!" I shouted.

Hagrid turned to me. "Hm? Yes, li'l boy?"

"I need to… use the loo!" I said quickly. I contorted my face, hoping it would send the message even further. I beamed at my new friends! They were waiting for me!

"'Lright! Just make it back soon!" Hagrid said.

I ran off to go to the bathroom. I hope they didn't have the sorting without me.

It was kinda creepy. Hogwarts when there was no one around. The others were already there in the big room. Umm… now lemme see… where would the bathroom be if I were it?

Ooo, this looks promising. I walked up to a door that said KEEP OUT OR ELSE! Okay maybe not… ummm… where the heck could it be?

* * *

SIRIUS BLACK

They were half way done with the names. James, Lupin, and I were already in Gryffindor. Where the heck was that stupid head? I looked around, frowning hard. I caught my brother's eye while scanning the room. He gave me a sneering face and mouthed, "Gryffindor, really?" I gave him the finger and then continued looking around for the brat.

The name call still went on. "Dang it!" I snapped angrily at Remus. "Where is Peter?!"

I don't really know how much I liked that kid, but it was going to be seriously awkward if he didn't show up. Not to mention it would make a bad effect on our House. And since we were all sharing a dorm, it would make it even worse.

I got up.

"Where are you going?" James asked startled.

"Looking for the titch," I barked.

"Titch?" Remus asked skeptically.

I ignored Remus and began to walk away. Remus jumped up and followed me. "Go and sit back down," I snarled at Remus. Of course, James followed Remus. Couldn't I do this by myself? It would be a lot quicker. "Good grief, do I need a parade?" I snapped looking behind me, as they followed me.

"We're doing this thing together," James said firmly. Remus gave James a "don't be cheesy" face.

I rolled my eyes. Whatever. We walked down the empty halls, every step echoing.

"Let's try the bathroom first," Remus said smoothly. Remus led the way to the bathroom. We entered into the bathroom. No one.

"This is a waste of time," I shouted angrily. "Why don't we just leave the moron and let him die?"

"Chillax," James said. "If we don't find Peter, then everyone will make a fuss. Let's just hurry it up."

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "Okay let's go."

James frowned. "What if he's… in the girl's bathroom?"

Remus recoiled and said, "You have a dirty mind, Potter!"

James shrugged and said defensively, "I'm not kidding! That kid's got a thick skull!"

"And you've got a dirty skull!" Remus retorted back.

I glanced at Remus. He didn't look so good. "Remus… are you okay?" I asked. He was pale and looked queasy.

Remus peevishly said, "Shut up."

James went quiet. "Remus… you… you really don't look good."

Remus pounded his fist against the wall, which made James jump a little. Interesting, Remus seemed like the laid back chill kind of person. But now he looked almost angry.

"I said shut up, I'm feeling fine. Crap, where the heck is the sickbay?!" Remus shouted.

James and I just looked at Remus. What was going on? I felt concern for my friend.

Remus closed his eyes and sighed, "I… I'm just… I need to find the hospital wing..."

James hooked Remus' arm around his skinny neck. I followed James' act and hooked Remus' other arm around my neck. We'd have to worry about Peter later…

"I know where the sickbay is," James said soothingly to Remus, who was frowning hard.

It was chilly outside, and I was glad for my dark black robe. I was also glad for the nearly full moon that lighted the pathway.

"Check out that pretty moon! Tomorrow it's going to be a full moon!" James explained enthusiastically. He had this weird like of astronomy. But he was just weird overall.

Remus said bitterly, "Whatever, I hate moons."

"Aww," James said teasingly. "That's too bad. You scared of them or somethin'?"

"Yes…" Remus was dead seriously. "I've had nightmares about the moon when I was younger."

"Weird fear," I mumbled.

"Tell me about it," Remus said lazily.

James shrugged and said, "Whatever, dude…"

I thought hard. Something wasn't right. "Do you… um… always feel this way around a full moon?" I asked.

"I had too much chocolate," Remus said without a hesitation. "I'm a glutton for chocolate."

Okay. Seemed about right, but I still felt like something was wrong. Once we dropped Remus off at the hospital wing, James and I promised we'd be back for him later.

"The sorting is probably done by now," James said softly.

"Remus seems like the type that can hold back on how much chocolate he eat," I started thinking aloud. "He's mellow and doesn't even seem like the type that would eat till he was sick, right, James?"

"You're pretty smart," James mused. "I didn't really notice too much of his personality. But yeah, he doesn't seem like the type to eat until he's sick. Why?"

I felt like I should know what was wrong with him, but I couldn't put the pieces together. He avoided my question, yet he also answered my question… I decided I'd think it over later after we visited him later tonight.

We got back to our table. There was Peter. Eating away as tarts and pies. My face went red as we walked up to Peter.

"And where the hell have you been?!" I said in a dangerously quiet voice.

"Well… I went to the bathroom." Peter said, his mouth full of lemon tart.

"Where?" Demanded James.

"I went up to our common room and used the bathroom there since I couldn't find any other room!"

I gritted my teeth and wanted to sock this idiot. "There was a bathroom right out in the hall, STUPID!"

Peter smiled weakly and said, "Ohh… I didn't see that… well I saved you guys some seats! Hey, where's Remus?"

I sat down away from the moron and ignored his stupid question.

* * *

We were all eating breakfast when a bunch of owls came in, hundreds and hundreds of owls. Some of them were hawks others were smaller eagles. A peregrine falcon came to me.

I frowned and narrowed my eyes. What was it holding?

Remus was with us today. He still looked a little sickly, but he wolfed down his food as if it was his last.

The falcon dropped a red letter in front of me.

I picked it up. "Crap," I said under my breath. I rubbed my eyes. "Cover your ears," I snapped to my friends.

Remus took once lance and clapped his hands over his ears. James quickly followed and Peter plugged his ears too.

I took a breath and opened it.

"SIRIUS BLACK! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU IN GRYFFINDOR?! DO YOU LIKE DISAPPOINTING ME?! I AM YOU MOTHER, AND HOW DARE YOU FILTHY CHILD! YOU ARE NOT WORTHY TO BE MY SON, YOU ARE AS BAD AS A FILTHY MUDBLOOD! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO BE?! A MUDBLOOD?! A GRYFFINDOR AND MAKE YOUR WHOLE FAMILY MAD?! DON'T THINK ABOUT RETURNING FOR CHRISTMAS! IF YOU DARE SEND ME A REPLY, I WILL RIP YOUR BIRD'S HEART OUT AND SEND THE BLOODY THING BACK TO YOU!" Howled the howler. It was high and loud, the shriek of it make my hair fly backwards.

It hurt your ears and wouldn't shut up! When it finally did it burst into flames. I frowned and glared at my friends. "Guess there are consequences to breaking the traditions," I said bitterly.


	2. Year 2 (part 1)

_**YEAR TWO (PART 1)**_

~Remus Lupin~

"Seriously, Remus, where do you go every month?" Peter asked at breakfast that morning.

I gave Peter a quick look. "What? Oh. My mom gets really sick sometimes," I said casually.

James began to spread a generous amount of jelly onto his toast. "Remus, that's the same answer you gave us last time…" He gave me a sideways look.

I know, I know… I was running out of ideas. If they knew the truth about me, they wouldn't want to be my friends anymore… and then word would get out in Hogwarts… and then I'd be sent back home…

"I know," I said airily, keeping my cool.

Sirius gave me a skeptical look. I gave him a hard look back. Never show fear. Especially to a Black. Sirius might be my friend, but he was still a Black. My 12th birthday had been on a full moon. And I didn't invite them or tell them anything. They were getting really suspicious.

Sirius and James looked at each other.

"Soooo," Peter said awkwardly. "Malfoy is dating your cousin, Sirius."

Sirius snorted and rested his head on an outstretched palm. He said lazily, "I don't care."

"Seriously? Malfoy is so annoying!"

Sirius shrugged. "So is Narcissia. Now if he were dating Andromeda, then I'd care."

"Andromeda is nice. But she likes Ted, so I don't think I have much of a chance," I joked along, for the sake of changing the subject.

Out of all the Black's, Andromeda and Sirius were definitely the nicest. Bellatrix was mean and she liked to cheat a lot of the time. Narcissia was neither friendly, nor mean. She just was cold and didn't show any emotions.

"OOO!" Mocked James and Peter together.

I shrugged carelessly. I didn't mind being teased. Once again, especially if it meant changing the subject.

Sirius shot back and said to James, "Ooo, you like Lily? With her long red hair?"

I couldn't help but smirk at James. "With those big almond shaped eyes? So green." I added, watching James carefully.

James went red! Ha! Victory, my dear friend! "I don't like Evans!" He spat out. "You don't happen to like anyone, HMMM?!" He glared at Sirius.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Are you flipping kidding me? I'm a 12 year old. I'm way too young to like anyone."

"And he's too good looking to fall in love!" Peter joked.

Sirius made a disgusted face and said, "Dude, don't be creepy."

"I dunno," I said slyly. "Xenophilius Lovegood's sister is pretty cute, right Sirius?" We were right around that age when we started noting how girls looked. Well, I had always been acutely aware of things, so this puberty wasn't so hard on me. James on the other hand… ummm…

Sirius growled but he smirked and said, "Oh sure. If you like freaky blondies with huge owlish eyes and believe in the stupidest things!"

James and Peter laughed. I wish my friends would be just a _little_ more sensitive at times… But nooooo…

"Pass the chocolate cream cheese," I sighed.

* * *

==James Potter==

I had been up backbreaking nights, sneaking into the library and the astronomy room to figure it out. Seriously, who the heck could be scared of the moon?

I, um, also did a little… stalking… well, let's not call it stalking. Let's call it… I dunno! She's so cute! How the heck did she end up with a slime ball?! She's not worthy of him! Whenever I try going up to her, I'm not perseverating over this at all guys, she flips out like I'm a cockroach! SHE EVEN TOOK OUT HER WAND ONCE AT ME! I mean, I didn't mean to offend her boyfriend or whatever, it just came out! Sheesh! WHY WON'T SHE JUST GIVE ME A SMILE! She giggles with that freak!

UGHHHHH! AND NO I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON HER! I JUST FIND HER ATTRACTIVE, OKAY?! JUST MAKING THAT CLEAR. OH MERLIN SHE'S SOOOO CUTE THOUGH!

Ahem. Okay. Right… what was I talking about before I was talking about following Evans around? Ah! Astronomy. Oh gosh, Evans is so cute when she bites her lips and frowns over her star chart. I thought about helping her once.

Anyway… ummm… so I had been watching the moon chart really carefully. I've been trying to finds stuff about werewolves. I mean, Remus is not a werewolf, but I'm just trying to see if he's scared of werewolves too. If the fear of moons came from werewolves, y'know?

Remus sat next to me and asked, "What are you reading?"

I had to quickly tuck away my book. He'd clam up and ignore me if I showed him. "Umm… just… umm… so did your fear of the moon come from fears of werewolves?" I blurted out.

For a split second, Remus's eye went big and I could have sworn the colour drained from him. Remus then snapped out of it and said, "Yeah. Werewolves scare me."

I narrowed my eyes. "Remus," I hesitated. "Um… if you just stay with us when the full moon comes around… you might feel a lot better being with your friends than by yourself." I knew one thing for sure. Staying with friends when you were scared is a loooot better than being by yourself. I didn't want Remus to suffer alone. He was my friend.

Remus jumped and said, "My mother has been sick!"

I realized what I said. "Right…" I glanced around the library. I narrowed my eyes. "Two o'clock Snivellus."

Remus looked where I was looking.

Snivellus Snakehead was looking at potion books. His sour rotten face was always in a potion books. I bet he got straight A's in potion, that sneaky snake.

I lowered my voice. "He's getting really close to touching the book with his greasy long nose…"

Remus was quiet.

I flicked out my wand.

"James what are you—"

I hissed something I had seen a teacher do. A book pulled out from its cozy shelf and slammed into Snape's nose. Snape sucked in a swear word and clutched his large nose.

BOOM, BABY!

"Severus!" Called a voice. "What happened?"

The first thing I did was jerk my head down at the book. I wanted to mess with my hair, just, you know in case it was a little too nice looking. Heehee, I think chicks dig the guys with messy hair!

Snake-face swore and said, "I don't know, the stupid book…"

I wondered why he stopped talking. I glanced up. He was glaring at me. I glared back.

Lily grabbed Snivellus's arm and said, "C'mon, Potty-head's just toying with you."

 _P—POTTY-HEAD?! AS IN… THE TOILET?! POTTY?!_

I was about to stand up and give Lily a piece of my mind and maybe kick Snivellus's butt.

"Just ignore it, James. She's just toying with you," Remus sighed.

I gave Lily a sour face, and she returned a smirk, which made my heart skip a beat! She was so cute when she smirked! Then she turned around sharply and walked off with Snivellus.

I hope I wasn't blushing. "I'm not blushing, am I?" I hissed to Remus.

Remus glared at me. "Just shut up."

I frowned and looked down at my book again. Sheesh, why did Lily have to stick up for that sucker?


End file.
